The present invention relates generally to vapor hoods.
Due to the increasing popularity of hair treatments such as cream or oil conditioners, permanent waves, color, and bleaching, hair may become damaged by successive or numerous treatments. Thus, a need has arisen to restore the original structure of the hair and skin. One method of restoration is providing the presence of water vapor to the hair of the user. Therefore, a need has arisen for a device that enables water vapor to surround the user's head freely and thus indirectly and gradually penetrate all the user's hair equally to its maximum absorption and not to saturate the user's hair.